Amends and Ransoms
by MusicalChurros
Summary: After Sebastian crosses the line and unintentionally gets Kurt kidnapped, he devotes himself to helping Blaine and Kurt's friends and family get their countertenor back from the men who took him. But it isn't as easy rescuing Kurt as Sebastian hoped it would be, and it gets even more complicated when he later on finds himself falling for both hazel and glasz eyes. *SebKlaine*


**AN: Yes, another story. I have so many ideas. So, this takes place before Sebastian apologizes for his behavior after Dave's suicide attempt. Enjoy!**

**Warnings: There will be sexual themes, including some mild non-con and later on, some romantic smut. Violence is involved as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story.**

* * *

**1**

Kurt glanced at the time on his phone for the tenth time since he had first arrived at the Lima Bean, his somewhat happy mood dropping even more. It was 10:35. Blaine was supposed to meet him there at 10:15. Kurt shifted in his seat, starting to get antsy. Blaine was never late. He was always either on-time or a few minutes early.

Kurt sighed, glancing sadly at the now-cold coffee cup that sat across the table where Blaine's usual spot was. Was Blaine just not coming…?

"Hey, princess. Where's your boytoy?" a familiar, snarky voice asked from behind him. Kurt craned his neck a little as he watched Sebastian walk by him and take Blaine's seat, his usual smirk on his face and his eyes gleaming mischievously. Kurt deeply sighed. He really wasn't in the mood to put up with Sebastian's banter.

"Why does it matter, Smythe?" Kurt retorted, not even bothering to hide his annoyance.

"Wow, girlfriend. What's with the attitude?" Sebastian countered. Kurt's jaw clenched.

"Just go away. I'm not in the damn mood to put up with your shit," he snapped. Sebastian was taken aback. Never before had he seen this side of Kurt before. He opened his mouth to ask what his problem was, when he noticed the untouched coffee cup that sat on the table before him.

It didn't take rocket science to figure out who the coffee cup was intended for.

"Oh. I see," Sebastian said, a sly grin slowly spreading across his face. "Blanderson stood you up, didn't he?" Kurt's hand crushed his empty cup in his grasp, his anger getting the best of him.

"Go. _The fuck_. Away," he growled, his eyes narrowing and his nostrils flaring. Sebastian's grin was now in full bloom.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Sebastian laughed. "Oh, man. This is too good. Blaine finally realizes that he's too good for your sorry ass?" he laughed again. Kurt just shook his head, fighting back tears and gathering up his things. He slung his bag strap over his shoulder and made his way through the maze of tables and chairs, not noticing the look of guilt that momentarily flashed over Sebastian's face.

Kurt hastily wiped his eyes as he made his way out the door and towards his Navigator. "Damn Sebastian and his screwed up hair," he grumbled, fumbling with his car keys.

"Kurt! Kurt, wait!" Kurt cursed and in his fit of hurry, dropped the keys.

"Shit!" he hissed, bending over to retrieve the keys. Sebastian noticed Kurt's slip and used this opportunity to place his foot on top of Kurt's car keys. Annoyed and even more pissed off, Kurt stood up and glared daggers into Sebastian's head. "Get off." Sebastian shook his head.

"No. Not until you listen to me." Kurt laughed, his tone humorless.

"Listen to you?! _Listen to you_?! All I've ever done is listen to your shit! ALL I'VE EVER FUCKING DONE WAS LISTEN TO YOU DEGRADE AND BULLY ME! Well, guess what, douchebag?! I'm done listening! I'm DONE!" he yelled. Sebastian frowned.

"Kurt! Just shut up and listen-"

"Do NOT tell me to _shut up_!" Kurt hissed, jabbing Sebastian in the chest with his finger. Sebastian rolled his eyes and swatted his hand away.

"Kurt, if you would just stand still and close your mouth, I'd be able to say that-" Sebastian never finished his sentence. The moment that the word 'that' had left his mouth, a large black van had pulled up behind Kurt's car and two largely built man climbed out.

Carrying guns.

Sebastian frowned, ignoring his increasingly fast-beating heart. "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing, you-" Once again, didn't get to finish. One of the men looked at Sebastian, who had put himself in front of Kurt, and huffed in annoyance. He pushed Sebastian by the head, hard, into the car parked next to Kurt's and the ill-mannered teenager fell to the ground unconscious. Kurt screamed and looked back up at the men with wide, terrified eyes.

"Get in," the other man ordered, pointing his gun at the area between Kurt's eyes. Kurt backed up, hoping to run back into the Lima Bean and call for help, but his back ended up hitting the front of the guy who had knocked Sebastian out. Said man seized Kurt around the torso and lifted the frail boy up off of the ground. Kurt screeched and shouted and kicked, hoping to be able to free himself or gather attention, but the other man grew annoyed and knocked the young boy out with the barrel of his gun.

Kurt's holder then threw him into the back of the van and hurried around to the driver's side, climbing into the vehicle in unison with his partner. He shifted the gear into drive and the van raced out of the parking lot and down the street.

* * *

A woman working the counter smiled at her friend and bid said friend good-bye as her two-hour shift, from 8:45 to 10:45, came to an end. She gathered her things, slipped on her coat and walked out the doors. She began fumbling for her keys inside her bag, not paying attention to where she was going and nearly tripped when her foot hit something sturdy and un-moving. Confused, she looked down and let out a shocked and terrified scream.

There, at her feet, was the private school boy she noticed had chased that other nice boy out of the coffee shop. The side of his head was bleeding badly and he was out cold.

She whipped out her phone and immediately dialed 911.

* * *

Blaine hopped out of his car, quickly locking it and hurrying towards the entrance to the Lima Bean. He glanced at his watch, swearing at the time. 10:55. He was forty minutes late. "Stupid father and his homophobic hate shit," he muttered under his breath, speeding up his walking pace to the point where he was almost jogging.

Blaine's father had figured out Blaine's plans with Kurt after going through his phone while Blaine was quickly using the bathroom. After Blaine had returned to the kitchen, hoping to pick up his phone and leave, his father had stopped and confronted him about Kurt. They had gotten into a large screaming fight and Blaine ended up leaving later than planned.

Sighing, he continued to make his way towards the front, since he had to park in the back due to the large business. He walked around the corner and the sight made him freeze.

There were police cars surrounding the entrance. Cops were talking to various men and women and there were even a few paramedics tending to someone who had a large gash on his head that would require stitches. Blaine's stomach dropped in surprise when he noticed that that 'someone' was none other than Sebastian Smythe, his and Kurt's tormentor.

He picked up his feet and ran over, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. What the hell had happened in the past hour?!

He was about to approach the ambulance where Sebastian sat when a cop stopped him in his tracks. "Sir, this area is off-limits." Blaine frowned, a little impatient.

"Sir, I know that man in the ambulance. I need to speak with him. Please, let me through."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that-"

"Let him through, Welts," a strong and stern voice commanded. The cop holding Blaine back sighed and stepped to the side. Blaine then found himself looking up and into the eyes of an older gentleman. He had brown, graying hair with tired eyes and a kind yet strong-willed sense about him. He wore a white short-sleeved shirt with gray trousers and an investigator's badge with the name 'Daniels' on it.

"Um, I'm sorry to intrude, Sir, but-"

"Save your breath, boy and just go talk to him. We're too busy to put up with curious passerby," Daniels replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, Sir…what happened?" Blaine asked. The man sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"A boy, about the age of eighteen, was abducted right from this parking lot. The boy you want to talk to was with him when the event took place." Blaine's blood ran cold. No. The kidnapped boy. He…he couldn't be talking about…

Blaine hurried past Daniels with a small 'thanks' and over to Sebastian, who was holding a bloodied cloth to his head. "Sebastian!" he called, grabbing the boy's attention. Upon seeing Blaine, Sebastian's guilt grew by ten times.

"B-Blaine…hi…" he greeted reluctantly, giving a small smile. "How's it going…?" Blaine's heart hammered against his chest. He licked his lips nervously and proceeded to ask his question.

"Sebastian. Who were you talking to when you two were attacked?!" he demanded.

Sebastian sighed and looked away for a split second. He wanted to say, 'Oh. It was Thad', or some other person that wouldn't give the former lead Warbler a heart attack, but he knew he couldn't lie to Blaine. Especially when it was about someone he cared so deeply about. "Blaine…I-If I'd have known it was going to happen, I'd have stopped my shit when I had the chance and-"

"Sebastian. Who. Was. It?!" Blaine thought he knew the answer after Sebastian's small ramble, but he still held on to that small glimmer of hope, just in case. Sebastian sighed again and his answer crushed that hope like it was nothing but a mere leaf.

"Blaine…it was Kurt." Blaine's mind went numb and his hands began shaking. No. That hope isn't gone. Sebastian's probably just being a douche and messing with him.

No, it couldn't have been Kurt._ It couldn't have been Kurt_. He was waiting for him in the Lima Bean!

"No…no, it wasn't. He was waiting for me in the Lima Bean. He wasn't out here!" Blaine yelled, getting fed up with Sebastian's shit. Sebastian bit his lip, knowing this was how Blaine would react. Denial is an easy cope method.

"Blaine…I might as well tell you what happened," and with that, Sebastian began to explain what had happened, starting from the time he joined Kurt at the table to the moment he was knocked out. By the time he was finished, Blaine was red-faced and trembling with fury, tears building up in his hazel eyes.

"You…y-you…" Blaine couldn't speak; he was so _furious_. Sebastian's eyes widened in alarm.

"Blaine, please! I didn't mean for any of this to happen! How the hell was I supposed to know that Kurt would be kidnapped?! I just thought it was harmless joking!" Blaine shook his head, knowing that that was complete bullshit.

"Sebastian, I'm just going to say this. I want you to stay out of my life. I want you to stay out of Kurt's life. _When_ Kurt is found and returned safely, I want you to stay the hell away from us. You've brought nothing but pain and trouble to our lives. So, guess what, Sebastian? We're done with you."

Sebastian never knew such words could have a huge impact on him. But they did.

"Blaine, please-!" he called out while Blaine turned on his heel and went to walk away. "I-I'm sorry!"

Well, that was new.

Blaine turned to look at him. "…what did you just say?" Sebastian relaxed. He still had a chance with them. Well, Blaine anyways.

"I said, 'I'm sorry'!" Sebastian groaned and fisted his free hand in his hair. He was not used to this whole 'apologetic' thing. "I acted like a complete jackass! I…I just treat everything like a big joke. I have my reasons for it, and I'm not going to tell you my pathetic life story in order for you to understand, but just please know…that…I'm sorry…"

Blaine was completely dumbfounded. He had definitely not expected Sebastian to apologize for anything. With a small sigh, he walked back to Sebastian. "I can't say that I forgive you, but Kurt might." A ghost of a smile graced Blaine's lips. "He's a really forgiving person." He turned his attention back to the green-eyed boy in front of him. "But, I appreciate it. I do." Blaine nodded at Sebastian, hoping he didn't need to say anymore, and turned around and left.

Sebastian sighed and pressed the cloth harder into the side of his head. As he looked at Blaine's retreating, upset figure, he decided that from that moment on, he was going to help Blaine find Kurt, and he wouldn't stop until Kurt is found safe and sound. Hopefully, that would get him back on the friendly track with the two lovers.


End file.
